


Friend like me

by LoLbgr99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person, Psychological Drama, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLbgr99/pseuds/LoLbgr99
Summary: Drago songe à l'histoire d'amour qui n'a jamais vu le jour. Traduction de LadyVader





	Friend like me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/gifts).
  * A translation of [Friend Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495908) by [LadyVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/pseuds/LadyVader). 

> première histoire, première traduction ! Cette histoire est celle de Lady Vader (https://archiveofourown.org/works/495908), et elle m'a mis une énorme claque ! J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire toute l'intensité et la beauté de ce petit bijou.

Tu n'as jamais voulu apprendre la Divination. Tu n'as jamais supporté l'idée de voir les horreurs que l'avenir te réservait, ou pire, les bonheurs qu'il te refusait. 

Tu es intelligent, tu l'as toujours été ; tu avances à pas de loups, et calcules tes gestes avec une grâce nonchalante qui ensorcelle les autres, ces autres qui ne savent pas à quel point ta verve tranchante t'entaille toi-même. 

A la fin de la cinquième année, tu lui as promis la mort, tu la lui as jurée avec le venin, le malice et la croyance profonde que c'est là tout ce que tu as à lui offrir.   
Aujourd'hui, il te passe devant avec tout juste un regard en coin, préoccupé comme il l'est souvent par ces échéances et ces dangers suspendus au-dessus de sa toute jeune tête, et même en le réclamant à grands cris, tout ton être s'échauffe face à son mépris. Tu lui lances un commentaire sarcastique, pathétiquement blessant, une pique sans autre pouvoir que celui de lui rappeler s'il n'est pas le héros de tout le monde. 

Il s'arrête à mi-chemin pour se tourner vers toi et te lancer un regard neutre ; pas de haine, pas de mépris, juste une curiosité désabusée. 

"Tu veux toujours ma mort, alors, Malefoy ?" demande-t-il poliment, ses cheveux de jais tombant devant ses yeux, le regard plus vert que les émeraudes de Salazar lui-même, vide de tout sentiment, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe. 

Tu lui souris durement, la foule compacte et pitoyable autour de toi ricane quand tu lui réponds à l'affirmative, tu y ajoutes l'insulte vieille comme le monde à propos de ses parents - histoire de toucher le fond. 

Ses yeux te regardent toi, seulement toi, alors qu'il t'écoute et tu fais fi du martèlement dans ta poitrine quand ses sourcils se froncent et qu'inexpliquablement, il fait quelques pas vers toi. Tu ne sais pas si ce sont ses yeux posés sur toi, ou bien ton propre corps qui te pousse, pour une fois, à t'éloigner de ta cour ; ils restent cois en te voyant briser le cercle protecteur qu'ils forment autour de toi, ils te regardent franchir la même distance pour te retrouver face à face avec le visage interrogateur du Gryffondor. 

"Vraiment ?" sa voix est traînante, désinvolte ; tu te tiens à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. "Et si je t'avais serré la main, en première année ? Où en serions-nous aujourd'hui ?"

Il s'attend à voir le ressentiment te rougir les joues au souvenir de son rejet dédaigneux de ton amitié, à t'entendre gronder, cracher et le menacer, lui et sa clique, avant de passer ton chemin. Mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois où tu te tiens assez près de lui pour le couvrir de ton regard assassin, tu te rapproches plus encore, ta taille imposante te permettant de le regarder de plusieurs centimètres de hauteur. Tu sais que son père était grand, tout comme le tien, mais la malnutrition a réfréné de la croissance dont tu as profité, dotant sa carrure d'une fragilité trompeuse. Tu te rapproches autant qu'il t'est supportable, ricanant comme si tu souffrais de votre proximité - ce qui est vrai, du reste. Tu serres les poings, et tu sens l'arrondi doux de tes phalanges effleurer quelque point tiède de sa main, mais tu ne peux te permettre de baisser les yeux et de regarder lequel. Tu es si proche que tu peux sentir l'effluve de son haleine qui envahit l'air et pendant un instant terrible et extatique, tu penses lui dire exactement où tu penses que vous en seriez. 

Les souvenirs emplissent ton esprit par vagues et étouffent peu à peu toutes tes pensées lucides. C'est une maladie, ce jeu auquel tu joues, pourtant tu es incapable d'y mettre fin, et tu veux les partager avec lui, ces songes dans lesquels tu t'enlises, le désir et le besoin dissous dans ta foi inébranlable en ces événements précieux et illusoires. 

Tu veux lui parler de ce jour où il t'a serré la main en te lançant un regard noir de reproche, histoire de te rappeler qu'il peut très bien juger les gens par lui-même, et qu'il détesterait perdre un ami avant même de s'en être fait. Tu fusilles Weasley du regard, et il te rend la pareille, mais Harry ne prend pas parti et quand le Choixpeau crie "Serpentard" à la face du monde, tu le vois sourire de bonheur. Il sourit ensuite tristement aux Weasley qui, bouche bée, le regardent remonter l'allée pour s'asseoir à côté de toi. Il choisit le lit à côté du tien, l'air presque apeuré en réalisant qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Tu restes assis à l'autre bout de son lit, à lui parler de coutumes et d'objets sorciers dont il n'aurait jamais pû rêver. A l'heure où le soleil, invisible à vos yeux, pointe à l'horizon, vous êtes inséparables. 

Tu as tôt fait de le détester dans l'année, quand tu le laisses monter sur ton balai (rentré en douce, évidemment) et qu'il est aussitôt récupéré par l'équipe de Quidditch - comme Attrapeur, s'il vous plaît. Tu ne lui adresses plus la parole pendant trois jours, redoutant secrètement l'avis de ton père sur ton ami et tes propres talents ; il faut qu'il se glisse à tes côtés, sur ton lit, et qu'il te dise un simple "s'il te plaît" pour que tu acceptes de lui pardonner. 

Il insiste pour se faire ami-ami avec ce répugnant Weasley du train et pire encore, avec la Sang-de-Bourbe, vous vous disputez longtemps à ce sujet avant qu'il ne comprenne enfin tes sous-entendus et c'est à son tour de refuser de te parler pendant des jours. Il te faut une semaine pour te rappeler que sa mère aussi était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu le supplies de te pardonner, tu lui promets de ne plus jamais prononcer ce mot en sa présence et malgré sa colère, il se radoucit, et se fait plein d'amis dans les autres maisons qui, un à un, viennent porter un coup au lien qui vous unit. 

L'année suivante, tu rejoins toi aussi l'équipe de Quidditch, comme poursuiveur, rapide comme l'éclair mais aussi deux fois plus furtif et mille fois plus beau que ce dernier, te dit-il en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Jusqu'à Noël, tu luttes contre toi-même pour ne pas prendre ses paroles à coeur. 

Il insiste pour garder ses autres amis et avant que tu aies pu y faire quoi que ce soit, tu te retrouves à endurer des heures en compagnie d'abrutis de Gryffondor, de plaies de Serdaigles et de pleurnichards de Poufsouffle, juste pour être à ses côtés, toi le meilleur ami inamovible, imperméable à la présence de tous les imposteurs. Tu restes éveillé la nuit entière pour réviser et finis par t'endormir, la tête sur son épaule. Tu lui demandes pourquoi il ne t'a pas réveillé, il te répond que tu avais l'air si apaisé qu'il n'en a pas eu le coeur. Quand l'année se termine et qu'il descend du train pour aller vers son horrible famille, tu dois te mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas lui hurler de ne pas t'oublier. 

Il revient au commencement de la troisième année, rendu hagard par les maltraitances, titubant lorsque vous vous rencontrez sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il t'entraîne dans une ruelle déserte et te serre fort, il veut savoir pourquoi tu ne lui as pas écrit, aurais-tu oublié son anniversaire ? Il s'en fiche, mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas même envoyé un mot ? L'as-tu oublié ? Tu le gardes contre toi et lui dis que tu étais occupé, ce qui est vrai, si ton père apprenait que tu délaissais tes cours de magie noire pour écrire au Survivant tu ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir, alors tu t'es occupé, pensant à lui à chaque instant, à travers chaque fissure du masque d'héritier des Malefoy. Tu te rachètes en passant chaque minute de ton temps libre avec lui et il devient arrogant à ton contact, ses potions sont cataclysmiques, il n'apprécie que peu de te voir le tutorer et pendant que tu pèses ses ingrédients, tu le surprends à faire passer des mots. 

Des filles. Harry veut sortir avec des filles. Pas juste une, toutes les filles, il veut savoir ce que c'est que l'amour, te dit-il, et tu te mords la langue presque jusqu'à la couper en deux pour t'empêcher de lui dire qu'il ne cherche pas là où il faut. Il arrive en trombe peu après Noël, l'air renfrogné et boudeur. Son premier rendez-vous s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu parce qu'il gelait sous le gui. Il t'avoue n'avoir jamais embrassé personne auparavant, tu lui dis que c'est facile et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Tu as déjà embrassé ? Il veut des détails, tu lui racontes à contrecoeur les quelques baisers maladroits que tu as échangés avec le Sang-pur à l'air bizarre qui est venu chez toi. Il cligne des yeux, et reste assis en silence pendant un moment avant de te demander avec empressement si tu peux lui montrer. Tu ris et lui demandes comment tu es censé t'y prendre, exactement, il regarde le sol et rougit. Tu te lèves et quittes la pièce sans un mot. Tu l'entends grimper sur son son lit quelques heures plus tard, tu l'entends chuchoter ton prénom mais tu l'ignores. 

Au matin, tu le regardes pendant le petit-déjeuner, il a les yeux bouffis, le teint rouge et barbouillé, il parle à peine. Tu te noies de culpabilité toute la journée avant de finalement le tirer dans le bureau désafecté des préfets, de le faire asseoir sur le canapé et avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, tu lui aboies des instructions, "incline ta tête comme ça, oui comme ça, entrouvre tes lèvres comme ça, alterne entre une grande inspiration par la bouche et plusieurs petites par le nez" et puis tu l'embrasses. 

Il bat des paupières avant de les fermer, tu vois la concentration qui se peint sur son visage alors que tu murmures doucement des ordres, tout contre ses lèvres - "joue un peu avec ta langue, change d'angle" - et tu gardes les yeux ouverts tout au long, pas pour maintenir une distance comme tu voudrais le faire croire, mais afin de pouvoir le voir et le sentir t'embrasser tout à la fois, l'ombre de ses cils ébènes sur sa joue, ses douces lèvres rouges qui glissent sur les tiennes, l'ardent éclat vert de ses yeux qu'il ouvre lentement pour soudain te voir dévorer chaque détail de son visage. Il recule, rougissant, et te demande s'il était censé garder les yeux ouverts, lui aussi. 

Tu sens encore encore ta bouche pulser là où elle a touché la sienne, et tu as envie de pleurer, parce que c'est la première fois de ta vie que tu réalises que tu ne peux pas avoir tout ce que tu désires. 

Ses rendez-vous se multiplient à dater de ce jour. 

Tu apprends au début de votre quatrième année qu'il a écrit à ce déchet de Weasley pendant l'été et qu'ils se sont rapprochés pendant que tu le délaissais, par peur de détruire votre amitié. Il n'a plus que Ron à la bouche et tu le hais encore plus fort pour ça que pour ses rendez-vous. Après que tu aies refusé de venir encourager Ron, qui est gardien des Gryffondor contre les Serdaigle, il se déchaîne contre toi : "Tu es jaloux ? C'est quoi, ton problème ?" Ce serait trop facile de lui dire, alors tu lui sers le ricanement habituellement réservé à Weasley et t'en vas sans autre forme de cérémonie. 

Noël approche, puis passe sans que vous échangiez le moindre mot. Tu caches le cadeau que tu lui avais acheté, et le manque de son sourire au matin de Noël te fait saigner plus encore que l'absence d'un cadeau de sa part. Son lit, à quelques centimètres seulement du tien, représente ta seule chance d'être près de lui, et tu voudrais, tu voudrais tellement que son sommeil soit plus profond pour pouvoir te faufiler à ses côtés, le contempler à la dérobée.

Il te faut attendre mai pour que vous soyez à nouveau réunis, quand un cognard vole droit vers toi dans un lancer calculé, suivant un ordre direct de la part de Weasley et que tu chutes vers le sol. Tu perds connaissance avant de heurter la terre, les yeux fixés sur le visage blafard, consterné de Potter plongeant pour te sauver. A ton réveil, tu le trouves roulé en boule au pied de ton lit d'hôpital comme un chaton perdu et ébouriffé. Tu es faible de par ta blessure, donc excusé d'être descendu lentement de ton lit, emmitouflé dans ta couverture, pour lover ton corps endolori contre le sien. 

Il a disparu quand tu ouvres les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, mais en retournant en classe tu le vois te sourire et tu acceptes le silence entre vous. Tu comptes encore pour lui et il suffit de quelques jours pour que tu le surprennes en train de t'observer en rougissant. "Tu me manques, tu sais." "Je suis jaloux", lui dis-tu, "jaloux parce qu'il t'est plus facile d'être ami avec lui que pour nous de l'être ensemble". Il hausse les épaules. Te dit que ça lui est égal. Traverse la chambre pour grimper sur ton lit, comme avant, et poser sa tête sur ton épaule. 

"J'aime bien Ron", te dit-il, "mais il n'est pas toi."

Si tu n'étais pas envahi par la chaleur qu'émane son corps, tu aurais pu lui demander si c'est une bonne chose ou non. 

Vous passez tous deux le chemin du retour en silence, lui appuyé contre toi plus étroitement que nécessaire, et tu ressens un plaisir sadique à l'idée que c'est votre séparation qui le peine, Weasley ayant déjà promis de lui écrire. Vous échangez de brefs signes de têtes, marmonnez des "prends soin de toi", et alors que tu t'éloignes, il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, encore et toujours plus petit - malnourri - que toi, pour t'embrasser sur la joue. Ne m'oublie pas, impore-t-il. Tu le regardes trottiner loin de toi, ton coeur cognant douloureusement sous ta peau. Il te serait plus facile d'arracher ce traître d'organe de ta poitrine que de l'oublier.   
Dieu sait comment, tu survis aux longs mois d'été, dormant autant qu'il t'est possible afin de d'accélérer le cours des jours, l'absence bienvenue de ton père t'autorisant à passer ton temps à esquisser les traits de Harry avant de t'empresser d'en brûler chaque représentation fidèle, te désespérant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur sa véritable personne. 

Septembre arrive comme tu apparais à King's Cross, les yeux humides contre le soleil, déterminé à le voir vite, aussi vite que possible. Tu le veux là, tu veux qu'il se glisse à tes côtés pour te demander qui tu cherches. Tu avances et tressailles quand tu le vois et constates son état. En l'espace de quelques semaines interminables, il t'a presque rattrapé en taille, la peau tendue sur ses os lui donne un aspect vaguement décharné mais il sourit, révélant ses poignets fragiles et ses doigts squelettiques en remontant ses lunettes, et tu es simplement heureux d'être près de lui. 

Tu as du mal à réaliser à quel point il a changé lors des premiers mois d'école. Il est plus serein, sans conteste, mais également plus intense et de temps à autre tu te retrouves à brûler sous de longs regards inquisiteurs qui manquent de te faire flancher, alors plus d'une fois tu dois lui sourire et lui demander de, s'il te plaît, ne pas essayer de lire tes pensées, ce qui le fait rire. Tu espères sincèrement qu'il ne peut pas lire tes pensées, car elles sont à ce jour toutes pour lui, tout comme tes yeux qui le couvent même après qu'il ait quitté la pièce, d'une manière ou d'une autre tu le vois toujours, même si ce n'est que pour revivre son sourire à la table du petit déjeuner. 

Noël arrive et le gui avec, et tu passes trop de temps à le regarder embrasser diverses filles sous celui-ci. Tu le trouves assis seul à quelques minutes du Nouvel An, il te dit qu'il a renvoyé sa copine. Tu fronces les sourcils avant de le rejoindre sur le muret à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Il s'appuie contre toi, les yeux perdus dans la nuit et tu luttes pour ne pas l'enfermer entre tes bras. Savais-tu que si tu es avec quelqu'un à l'heure où la nouvelle année commence, cela signifie que vous serez ensemble toute l'année à venir ? te murmure-t-il et tu déglutis, tentant de refréner l'euphorie qui te saisit à l'idée d'être avec lui. Il te dit qu'il a renvoyé sa copine parce qu'il préfère être seul toute l'année à venir plutôt que de la passer aux côtés de quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas. Tu veux que je parte, alors, lui demandes-tu en commençant à te lever, mais une main fragile entrelace ses doigts aux tiens et tu interromps ton geste. Non, dit-il, ça va. Alors vous restez assis l'un à côté de l'autre, lui contemplant le ciel où les étoiles accueillent la nouvelle année à grands éclats et toi gardant les yeux levés sans rien voir à travers tes larmes, vous serrant la main à vous en faire mal. Si la vie ne te cède jamais rien de plus, penses-tu, il te restera toujours ce moment, ce moment où il voulait être avec toi et personne d'autre. 

Tu redoutes la Saint Valentin, car comme si les centaines de cartes venues de sorciers et de sorcières à travers le pays ne suffisaient pas, tu es également censé sortir avec certains d'entre eux et Harry met un point d'honneur à sortir avec le plus grand nombre possible. Il propose un rencart à quatre, tu refuses en lui faisant remarquer que vous seriez un boulet l'un pour l'autre et il rigole, te proposant un plan à quatre. Tu ris un rire sans joie et lui réponds pas de problème, que tu aurais vraiment envie de le voir à l'oeuvre pendant que tu essaies de te faire mettre. Il glousse et feint de se repentir, mais tu sens que tu l'as, quelque part, réellement agacé. Ce sentiment te poursuit d'un bout à l'autre de ton rencard, et même au moment où la bouche de ton entreprenante partenaire s'active autour de ton sexe, toutes tes pensées sont tournées vers lui - mais ne le sont-elles pas toujours. 

Tu le cherches et, au moment de franchir le seuil de votre dortoir, ton coeur s'arrête et tombe en morceaux à tes pieds. 

Harry est en train d'embrasser quelqu'un dans votre chambre, en train d'embrasser quelqu'un sur son lit, le lit à quelques petits centimètres du tien et tout cela est douloureux mais pas destructeur. Ce qui arrête le monde autour de toi, c'est qui il est en train d'embrasser. 

Harry Potter est train d'embrasser un garçon. Un garçon qui n'est pas toi. 

Il rompt son étreinte avec Ernie Macmillan pour te regarder, pris de court. Drago, chuchote-t-il d'une voix rauque et tu te détournes, tu t'enfuis. Il te retrouve des heures plus tard, recroquevillé comme sous le poids de ta rancoeur sur les gradins de Quidditch. Je suis désolé, dit-il. 

Tu gardes le silence jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil percent l'horizon, et il reste assis à quelques pas de toi, attendant, attendant toujours.   
Je pensais qu'on était amis, dis-tu, tentant d'empêcher le sang qui obstrue ta poitrine de déborder de tes lèvres. Mais on l'est, répond-il, horrifié en te voyant secouer la tête. Je suis censé être ton meilleur ami et tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu étais gay. Ton ton glacial te rassure, tu te sens moins à même de te rouler en boule dans ses bras et de supplier, implorer, pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il t'explique comment il peut aimer les hommes mais ne pas t'aimer toi. 

Il ne répond pas, et tu risques un coup d'oeil vers lui pour le voir les genoux repliés contre sa pointrine, agité de sanglots silencieux, les épaules tressautantes.   
Avant même de l'avoir décidé, tes bras sont en train de l'enlacer et tu le berces d'avant en arrière tout contre ta poitrine, lui murmurant toutes les banalités qui te viennent à l'esprit, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, lui pardonnant encore et encore à condition qu'il arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas. Tu es mon meilleur ami, sanglote-t-il, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses. Jamais tu ne pourrais le haïr, et tu le lui dis. Il bat de ses cils gorgés de larmes en reniflant. "Mais je pensais que tu étais homophobe, comme tous les Sang-purs ?" Tu ris sans entrain. Les Sang-purs, lui dis-tu, croient en tout ce qu'ils entendent et, par ailleurs, il est mal vu ne pas avoir pris des amants des deux sexes. Il reste bouche bée. "Alors... alors tu ?", bégaie-t-il. Tu acquiesces. En fait, je pense préférer les garçons aux filles, mens-tu entre dents serrées. Tu n'aimes pas les garçons, et tu n'aimes pas les filles, tu l'aimes juste lui. Tout le reste est superflétatoire. 

Il renifle et se détache de ton étreinte. "Alors ça ne te dérange pas que je sois gay, hein ?", il balbutie et ton coeur tombe en poussière à ses pieds. Non, ça me dérange qu'on ne me dise rien, réponds-tu et il sourit. C'est ce sourire qui t'accompagne lors des examens, à travers ses expériences gay tatillonnes et ses confidences sur ses essais d'embrasser des individus des deux sexes. Ce sourire atteste de ta valeur à ses yeux. Tu es son meilleur ami, il ne t'aime peut-être pas mais tu comptes pour lui comme aucune de ses nombreuses amourettes ne compte pour lui. Tu voudrais en être plus heureux que tu ne l'es. 

A la garde de King's Cross, tu le regardes s'éloigner, sans accolade ni baiser et un morceau de toi s'en va avec lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans ta chambre que tu découvres le mot qu'on a glissé dans ta poche. Ne m'oublie pas.

La cinquième année arrive comme un coup de tonnerre - littéralement. Il t'emboîte le pas sur la voie 9 3/4 en arborant un sourire féroce, il a conscience de sa nouvelle beauté et il t'attire dans une étreinte en te ronronnant à l'oreille à quel point tu es beau. Tu sais que c'est vrai, tu as encore grandi - lui aussi, mais tu le dépasses toujours de quelques bons centimètres -, tes cheveux et ta peau sont aussi impeccables qu'à leur habitude, les rondeurs de l'enfance disparaissent de tes traits pour les laisser fins et majestueux. Harry te qualifie d'Adonis en palpant tes pommettes et tu restes béat. Ses épaules se sont développées, il reste trop mince mais tu peux voir les tendons et les muscles vigoureux qui sillonent désormais ses avant-bras et tu assimiles toute sa silhouette devenue étrangement tonique. Ton regard se durcit, sa famille a dû le tuer au travail durant l'été et pourtant, ses yeux brillent quand il te regarde, attendant la réponse à tu ne sais quoi. Tu le dévisages en une question silencieuse et le rictus animal qu'il te renvoie te fait perdre toutes tes couleurs, alors que tu laisses ton regard courir à nouveau le long son corps, sur la nouvelle assurance que dégagent son aura et sa posture. Tu es frappé par la foudre. Son corps est comme vibrant de vie et le clin d'oeil qu'il te glisse te le confirme.

Harry Potter a couché.

Avec qui ? ton chuchotement est rauque et il s'empourpre en t'entraînant vers un wagon. Il te raconte qu'il est allé à un club quelques fois pendant les vacances en faisant le mur et qu'il y a rencontré quelqu'un, un mec quelconque, et que la dernière fois qu'il y est allé ce mec lui a "appris" quelques petits jeux. Il affiche un sourire diabolique en te disant ça avant de froncer les sourcils devant ton regard vide. Tu n'es pas content pour lui ? Ne m'oublie pas. Tes larmes te brûlent les yeux. Bien sûr que tu es content pour lui, juste surpris devant la vitesse à laquelle il a franchi le pas. Il rit et dit que c'est maintenant à ton tour de te faire dépuceller. C'est non sans plaisir que tu lui annonces que tu as commencé à coucher avec les deux sexes il y a maintenant deux étés de cela. Ses traits s'affaissent légèrement et pendant un instant, tu crois y lire de la jalousie mais celle-ci est vite remplacée par un air de déception moqueur devant le constat que tu l'as devancé. 

Tu ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais tu l'as mis en colère, tu le sens repousser plus loin les limites de votre relation semaine après semaine, jusqu'à entrer dans votre dortoir un beau jour pour l'y trouver en train de baiser Seamus Finnigan. Tu restes figé un moment, à le regarder avec un plaisir morbide, avachi dans sa chaise de bureau pendant que le garçon notoirement facile le chevauche sauvagement en maugréant de son accent à couper au couteau. Il te faut plusieurs minutes pour voir que Harry te regarde avec un sourire tordu sans s'arrêter de pilonner Finnigan. Tu acquiesces en rosissant et quittes la pièce. Une heure plus tard, il te trouve et te tape sur l'épaule, comme ces lèche-bottes larmoyants et ces bénis-oui-oui le font avec ton père. Désolé pour ça, te dit-il dans une cruelle imitation de ta voix traînante, je ne savais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt mais bon - il te fait un clin d'oeil -, j'imagine que tu en as vu d'autres, hein ? Tu te forces à sourire et approuves, le haïssant pour la première fois depuis une éternité. 

Tu enchaînes les conquêtes, comme tu l'as toujours fait, mais maintenant tu t'affiches avec eux. Tu arrêtes de les baiser dans leurs chambres, tu t'assures qu'il te surprenne avec eux et mieux encore, tu commences à sortir ouvertement avec des garçons. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne te trouve en train de baiser un Zacharias Smith nu et miaulant. Tu le prends par derrière, à genoux au bout de ton lit, encore habillé d'un pantalon d'uniforme défait, les mains agrippées à ses hanches alors que tu le baises lentement, profondément, chérissant le miroir devant ton lit qui te renvoie les yeux vitreux de Harry pendant qu'il t'observe entrer et sortir de l'autre garçon. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de remercier silencieusement Smith d'être aussi expressif, tu sais que Harry ne peut que l'entendre te supplier de le prendre, comme ça, encore, plus fort, oooh tellement bon, si gros, Merlin oui comme ça, et tu détournes tes yeux du miroir pour laisser Harry croire que tu n'as pas conscience de sa présence. Tu attends de te retirer presque complètement avant de te renfoncer d'un coup, la goulée d'air qu'avale brusquement Harry suffit à te faire lever les yeux et à rencontrer les siens avec une expression choquée. Tu clignes des yeux sous la surprise et Smith couine en te sentant t'arrêter ; Harry rougit, chuchote un bref "désolé" avant de battre en retraite. Tu souris avec méchanceté, défonçant Smith à n'en plus pouvoir. Harry a quitté la pièce dur comme la pierre.   
Noël arrive et tu te félicites de ton cadeau pour Harry. Un livre de sorts complexe dont l'intérêt principal est un sort permettant de donner au baldaquin au-dessus de son lit l'aspect d'une fenêtre ouverte sur le ciel nocturne. Il te saute dessus en le lisant, les bras enserrés autour de ton cou, heureux au-delà des mots que tu te sois souvenu à quel point il déteste les cachots, et tu ris en le voyant proférer le même sort au-dessus de ton lit. Voilà, dit-il, tout content de lui, maintenant on peut dormir sous la lune ensemble, puis il rougit. Tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pense à cet instant.

Il y a quelques moments tendus entre vous au cours des mois qui suivent et il passe le Nouvel An à tes côtés. Tu le surprends à t'observer quand il pense que tu ne le vois pas, et dans ton immense stupidité, tu te permets d'espérer avant de te souvenir que la Saint Valentin est presque là. Tu vis dans la peur de voir défiler ses conquêtes, conscient que certaines iront sûrement jusqu'à son lit, peut-être toutes en même temps selon l'assurance sexuelle de ton meilleur ami. Tu décides que si tu dois souffrir cette fête, alors autant souffrir jusqu'au bout. Tu lui envoies une carte de Saint Valentin, sans la signer mais il devrait être idiot pour ne pas savoir qu'elle est de toi. 

Tu reviens de ton rendez-vous de Saint Valentin et t'approches prudemment de ton dortoir, à l'affût de bruits qui trahiraient le déroulement d'une orgie. N'entendant rien, tu entres, et trouves Harry échoué sur son lit. Il se redresse d'un coup en te lançant un regard noir, il porte toujours ses habits de rencard et cette vision seule te met du baume eu coeur. Ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et lorsqu'il tente de te jeter un regard féroce, tu es frappé à quel point il ressemble à un chaton frustré de ne pas être lion. Tu esquisses un rictus, son expression s'envenime encore quand tu le salues en l'appelant "chaton" et tu pouffes devant son visage furieux avant qu'il ne lève la carte que tu lui as envoyée. "Ne m'oublie pas, Harry Potter", claque sa voix. Il tient la carte ouverte devant ton visage, exposant ton élégante calligraphie. "Tu es le seul qui compte." 

Il a l'air coléreux et perdu, brandissant la carte sous ton nez comme s'il s'agissait d'un complot pour le tuer. C'est quoi, ça ? hurle-t-il et tu soupires en te laissant tomber sur ton lit. Une blague, réponds-tu, il ricane en retroussant la lèvre et ton coeur se glace sous son regard plein de mépris. Tu trouves ça drôle de m'envoyer de fausses cartes ? gronde-t-il, tu trouves ça drôle, tous ces gens qui font semblant de m'aimer ? Tu clignes des yeux et blanchis à ses mots. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, je ne ferais jamais ça, lui dis-tu fermement en lui saisissant le poignet, l'attirant vers toi pour l'enserrer dans une étreinte possessive, étouffante. Je ne te dirais jamais que je t'aime si ce n'était pas vrai, répètes-tu et il s'affale contre toi. Putain, je déteste la Saint Valentin, chuchote-t-il, posant son front contre le tien, son souffle t'humidifiant les lèvres. 

Vous restez comme ça un long moment, les yeux fermés, vous tenant juste l'un contre l'autre. Dans ce silence, sa voix semble sortir de nulle part. Je suis le seul qui compte ? 

Tu rougis légèrement avant de répondre simplement oui. Pourquoi, murmure-t-il en se reculant pour enlever ses lunettes et se frotter les yeux avec la paume de la main, comme un enfant fatigué. Tu souris de voir à quel point il s'autorise à être délicieusement vulnérable avec toi. Parce que, lui dis-tu et il te fait les gros yeux avec malice, poussant sur tes épaules pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Parce que quoi ? Il te regarde avec sérieux, innocent à n'en pas voir l'effet qu'il te fait, ainsi assis sur toi, et c'est cette confiance enfantine qui t'empêche de commettre un geste regrettable. Parce que tu es mon meilleurissime ami, souris-tu et il pouffe. Meilleurissime ? Tu rougis puis lui fais en clin d’œil. Le meilleur des meilleurs amis, dis-tu, mon meilleur des meilleurs amis. Il pousse à nouveau sur tes épaules, gentiment, les yeux baissés avant de poser à nouveau son front contre le tien. Tu es le seul qui compte, dis-tu en voyant sa vulnérabilité poindre sous le vernis de la tranquillité. Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi. 

Il frotte gentiment le bout de son nez contre le tien, souriant doucement. Tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu et que j'aurai jamais, chuchote-t-il, se rapprochant encore, s'asseyant tout à fait sur tes genoux et tu laisses tes bras s'enrouler autour de lui, sans le serrer, reposant à peine sur ses hanches. Les mains qu'il avait posées sur ton épaule glissent tranquillement pour parcourir les tissus caressants de ta robe, une main doucement posée sur ta clavicule, l'autre se promenant de haut en bas, ses doigts épousant légèrement la courbe de ta nuque. Il murmure quelque chose si bas que tu ne le comprends pas, c'était peut-être ton prénom mais ton attention se porte sur son visage qu'il incline, redessinant le trait aristocratique de ton nez du bout du sien avant de se reculer légèrement, son regard scellé à tes yeux d'argent mis-clos. 

Tu réalises vaguement que son visage est en train de se rapprocher du tien, légèrement incliné vers la gauche, mais tu es hypnotisé, piégé par ce que tu vois briller dans les deux orbes émeraude te faisant face. Tu vois de l'intérêt et tu en es heureux, tu vois ses intentions et tu sens ton estomac se tordre d'anticipation. Mais ce dans quoi tu te perds, ce qui t'immobilise face à lui, c'est la peur. Il le veut, ardemment, mais il a peur et tu n'es pas vraiment sûr de ce qui fait cogner ton coeur contre tes côtes, si c'est sa peur, ce qui pourrait arriver, ou bien la caresse douce et chaude de sa bouche contre la tienne. 

Tu n'entrouvres que légèrement tes lèvres, pas assez pour le goûter mais assez pour sentir sa chaleur s'échapper en toi. Il garde les yeux ouverts cette-fois ci, attachés aux tiens, le baiser est hésitant même si ses doigts serrent ta nuque à t'en faire mal. Tu rougis en entendant le bruit doux et humide de ta bouche glissant sur la sienne, chacun de ses mouvements crée une légère succion entre vos lèvres, le son produit quand vous vous séparez est mouillé et semble s'étendre dans l'air. Il te faut une fraction de seconde pour avancer à nouveau ton visage, quémandant ses lèvres avant même qu'elles ne se soient tout à fait retiré, et le bref bruit de plaisir qu'il laisse échapper vaut bien le serrement de ton coeur. Tu ouvres tes lèvres dans une supplique, et quelques secondes plus tard, il te goûte, t'emplis et les respirations humides et brûlantes que vous échangez n'ont plus rien d'embarassant, c'est un mantra qui se répète encore et encore en s'amplifiant jusqu'à ce que tu le sentes te renverser sur le lit. Vos yeux ne se lâchent pas alors que vos souffles s'enrayent et se perdent. Tu as vu ses pupilles se dilater, tu as senti la brûlure de son regard perçant sur toi tandis qu'il te dévore et tu mords sa lèvre inférieure, haletant en voyant le vert se noyer de noir. Il profite de ton instant d'absence pour plonger profondément sa langue dans ta bouche, écartant la tienne pour piller furieusement ta bouche et tu n'as pas le temps de retenir le gémissement de désir qui t'échappe. La main restée sur ta clavicule descend vers le bas, paume ouverte, doigts écartés, courbée vers l'avant et tu t'attends à la voir simplement s'enfoncer dans ta chair avant de se retirer, triomphante, le Vif d'or brandi en l'air en un geste de victoire. 

Tu te demandes si le Vif d'or a jamais ressenti la terreur qui te consume en cet instant, alors que sa main semble si proche de ton coeur, les ailes invisibles battant contre sa paume et tu fermes les yeux. 

C'est ton instinct de survie, penses-tu, qui te pousse à gronder et à inverser vos positions pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sous toi, ta langue butant contre ses dents, se battant avec la sienne avec un faible rugissement de besoin. Tu empoignes ses cheveux et lui dévores la bouche sans douceur, l'écrasant assez pour t'assurer qu'il aura les lèvres gonflées pendant des heures, des lèvres qui montreront au monde entier que tu l'as embrassé. Cette seule pensée suffit à ce que tes hanches se mettent à ruer à la rencontre des siennes, ta main écrasée sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir en place tandis qu'il miaule et gémit tout contre toi, ondulant des hanches par à-coups. 

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant - un bruit sourd et lourd à l'image de ton angoisse -, et tu te lèves, fais volte-face, tu ne veux que t'éloigner et pourtant tes jambes te portent toujours plus loin, jusqu'à te faire sortir de la pièce et tu ne retournes ni pour voir qui est entré, ni pour contempler l'expression perdue de ton meilleur ami. 

Il finit par te trouver, comme toujours, assis sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, le regard perdu dans la nuit. Il se laisse tomber près de toi, détournant la tête pour la poser sur ton épaule. Il frissonne et tu soupires, te rapprochant pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre toi et il se glisse furtivement sous ton bras pour que tu le tiennes dans ses bras alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans ton cou. S'il te plaît, chuchote-t-il et vous sentez tous deux ses lèvres et ses cils mouillés sur ta peau. S'il te plaît, ne nous en veux pas pour ça. Je ne fais pas des choses comme ça, lui dis-tu, je ne ferai pas ça, tu comptes trop pour moi, tu es mon ami. 

Il y a un silence, puis il te murmure qu'il sait que tu as baisé Zabini, Zabini est ton ami, alors où est la différence ? Tu te contentes de hausser les épaules, sans le laisser bouger de sa cachette dans tes bras. C'était Zabini, réponds-tu et tu le sens se hérisser d'indignation. Et alors ? Zabini est un cas spécial ? Il recule sa tête pour te jeter un regard noir, les yeux étincelants de fureur et tu soupires. Non, dis-tu doucement, mais ce n'était que Zabini. Tu es toi. Pas juste Harry mais Harry. Je refuse de tout foutre en l'air de cette façon. J'ai trop besoin de toi. 

Il plisse les yeux et tu te surprends à refermer tes bras autour de lui et à enfouir ton visage au creux de son cou. Tu es le seul qui compte, murmures-tu contre sa peau et tu l'entends soupirer. 

Il te serre dans ses bras et tu sens ses lèvres dans tes cheveux. Il murmure "Amis ?" et tu trembles de désir. Tu ne peux pas te risquer à le perdre juste parce qu'il a fini par décider qu'il avait envie de toi. Tu ne peux pas être l'un de ces élèves que tu vois partout dans l'école, le coeur au bord des lèvres et l'air brisé en le voyant passer. Si l'amitié est le seul moyen que tu as pour le garder avec toi pour toujours, alors tu ne lui demanderas jamais rien de plus. Pour la vie, chuchotes-tu.   
Lorsque Rogue vous découvre tous les deux à l'aube, blottis l'un contre l'autre, endormis sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, il vous donne un mois de retenue à chacun. Tu voudrais pouvoir lui dire quelle sévère punition que tu t'es d'ores et déjà infligée. 

La bruine maussade de février laisse place à la chaleur bourgeonnante du printemps, et dans cet intervalle une nouvelle relation a germé entre Harry et toi. Son nombre d'aventures décroît à grande vitesse et des rumeurs naissent partout dans l'école, Harry est amoureux, Harry fait abstinence, Harry est enceint. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, peu t'importe parce que ton meilleur ami t'a été rendu et il n'y a presque plus rien qui se dresse entre vous. Tu continues à remplir ton tableau de chasse, car tu sais qu'autrement ton père en aurait vent et que tu t'attirerais des ennuis inutiles. Cela a le privilège de rendre Harry jaloux, mais encore une fois, c'est un bonheur cher à payer au regard des disputes, même rares, qui éclatent entre vous - car maintenant, tu ne sors plus qu'avec des filles. Il pense que tu as honte de ton orientation sexuelle, que tu tentes de la refouler pour ne devenir qu'un organe reproducteur de plus au service de la lignée Malefoy, quitte à ce que ton cœur tes propres désirs aillent brûler en enfer. Tu te trouves incapable de lui expliquer que toucher un autre homme que lui te fait désormais horreur. 

Le printemps se mue doucement en été, les jours se réchauffent peu à peu et tu fais souvent tes devoirs dehors, continuellement distrait par la vue des pieds forts et hâlés que Harry enfonce dans l'herbe épaisse sur laquelle vous vous prélassez. Harry adore marcher pieds nus, il t'encourage à faire de même et au moins une fois par semaine, tu capitules en traînant des pieds autour du lac, mal à l'aise et incommodé par les herbes ; tes délicats pieds blancs te semblent laids à côté de son pas bronzé et conquérant. Tu as souvent l'impression que Harry possède chaque endroit dont il foule le sol. Il vole à travers le ciel et le fait sien, il parcourt les couloirs de l'école et tout, jusqu'aux murs, résonne d'adoration pour lui. Tu pourrais en être agacé si tu n'adorais pas toi-même chacune de ses respirations, la façon qu'ont ses yeux de se plisser au soleil pour te regarder, s'aveuglant délibérément de lumière rien que pour te voir. 

Un après-midi lourd et moite, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne au-dessus du lac, tu lui dis. Pas avec ta voix, mais avec tes mains alors qu'il est allongé, étalé sur son ventre devant toi, les yeux fermés, le visage dans l'herbe, se reposant après trois heures de révisions intenses. Tu lui as parlé de vous voir pour son seizième anniversaire qui est tout proche, vous avez comploté pour que tu fasses le mur, il t'a taquiné sur votre différence d'âge d'un mois, sur le court laps de temps où il sera majeur et pas toi, te répétant que tu n'as que ce mois avant que lui ne devienne un "adulte" au yeux du monde Moldu. Tu lui as donné une légère tape sur la tête, regardant son expression faussement scandalisée avec amusement puis tu as froncé les sourcils en le voyant rouler de ses épaules tendues. Tu t'es penché sur lui pour le débarasser de toute tension et te voilà qui fais tournoyer tes doigts sur son dos, retraçant les légers renflements de sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts, chassant les noeuds de tes paumes rougies contre sa chemise. Il laisse échapper un gémissement appréciateur et tu ris doucement, promenant tes doigts d'avant en arrière, signant ton nom en de longs traits sophistiqués qui lui envoient des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, des frissons que tu peux même voir descendre entre ses omoplates. Tu continues, la devise de l'école, son nom, ton nom complet, son nom complet, Harry & Drago, Drago & Harry et enfin, alors qu'il semble somnoler sous tes doigts, tu gribouilles rapidement "Je t'aime", chaque mot tracé l'un sur l'autre comme pour les inscrire dans sa chair. 

Sa voix t'atteint comme un fouet fendant l'air chaud et tu sursautes, retirant ta main comme si tu l'avais brûlée. C'était quoi, le dernier ? Quelque part, tu sens qu'il sait mais tu réponds quand même "Amis". Il acquiesce, la bouche tordue en une grimace étrange, à mi-chemin entre la colère et le regret. Il se redresse sur un genou, un bras posé sur celui-ci tandis que l'autre fend l'air pour t'attraper par le devant de ta chemise et t'attirer contre lui, entre ses jambes. Et si ça ne suffit pas ? gronde-t-il avant de t'embrasser brutalement. 

En quelques secondes, tu te retrouves étendu sur le ventre, tes jambes entremêlées aux siennes alors que vous jurez et vous mordez la bouche l'un de l'autre, gémissant et grognant en redécouvrant le goût de chacun. Il empoigne tes cheveux si fort que tu sais qu'il en aura la main pleine en se retirant mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après tout, tu viens de briser ses lunettes dans ton empressement à les enlever pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa langue enragée et ferme et à ses lèvres chaudes, complaisantes et quémandeuses. Ses baisers t'enivrent et chaque fois que tu changes d'angle, tu sens la terre tanguer sous toi, basculer dans son axe devant l'ampleur de ce que tu es en train de vivre. Ses cuisses s'écartent pour laisser plus de liberté de mouvement à ton bassin qui ondule sans retenue, et la sensation de son érection frottant contre la tienne, déjà douloureuse, à travers le tissu de vos pantalons t'est presque trop dure à supporter. Tu sens sa main se faufiler entre vos corps enragés pour venir tirer sur ta braguette et tu te cramponnes à ses cheveux, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière pour mieux t'approprier sa bouche ; du pouce, tu effleures sa cicatrice. Il se cambre à ce contact et même en te figeant, tu comprends que ce doit être un point sensible mais c'est tellement plus que ça. Sa cicatrice, preuve de qui il est, de ce qu'il représente, qui te rappelle à quel point il est précieux et que tu ne peux tout simplement pas le mettre en danger lui, ou votre amitié juste pour une rapide et torride partie de jambes en l'air. 

Tu te redresses et il s'accroche à toi, bredouillant des "Non" désespérés en reconnaissant ce même regard impénétrable que tu lui as lancé la dernière fois que tu as perdu pied. Je ne veux pas, lui dis-tu à nouveau en t'arrachant à ses bras sous ses yeux flous et pourtant fixes. Je ne veux pas détruire notre amitié, elle représente trop. Tu te lèves et ramasses tes livres en ignorant les larmes qui lui brouillent le regard. Sa voix tremble de fureur et d'émotion, elle grince entre ses dents serrées alors qu'il s'assoit, débraillé et rouge de colère et de désir à tes pieds. Et si ça ne suffit pas ?

Tu le regardes avec tristesse en lui rendant ses lunettes fraîchement réparées. Il le faut, lui dis-tu avant de t'éloigner.

Cette nuit-là, tu gis dans ton lit, éclairé par la légère lueur de la nuit ensorcelée sur ton baldaquin, illuminée par la pleine lune qui brille au-dehors. Des larmes roulent lentement sur tes joues et avec un plaisir malsain, tu les savoures qui brûlent et soulagent les yeux tout à la fois. Tu peux l'entendre - il est le seul encore éveillé du dortoir - qui se tourne et de se retourne dans son lit et en temps normal tu serais allé vers lui. Mais tu ne peux pas, même quand tu ouvres la bouche, ta gorge reste close et tu te tournes sur le côté, lui présentant ton dos dans la seule défense que tu aies face à lui : le silence. 

Drago ? c'est un chuchotis étouffé à travers la pièce et sa voix semble étrangement alourdie de larmes. Tu enfonces ta tête dans ton oreiller. 

Drago ? plus proche maintenant, juste devant les rideaux qui entourent ton lit et tu étouffes un cri en entendant sa voix tremblotante. Tu fermes les yeux et serres les paupières, fort. 

Tu entends les rideaux s'écarter et le lit s'affaisse légèrement sous son poids, sa respiration semble assourdissante au milieu du silence, son ombre s'étend sur toi dans la lumière de sa lune illusoire. Il se penche sur toi, sa bouche chuchotant à toute vitesse à ton oreille, ses mots résonnant du même désespoir qui t'enserre le coeur à chaque fois que tu poses les yeux sur lui. 

Je sais que ça devrait nous suffire, Drago, et ne pense pas que je veux gâcher ce qui nous lie c'est juste que je... je... il déglutit et tu sens un frisson nerveux te secouer tout entier. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas m'aimer, rien que pour cette nuit ? 

Si tu peux l'aimer rien que pour cette nuit ? La bonne réponse serait non, simplement parce que tu sais pas l'aimer autrement que pour toujours mais tu te retournes pour plonger ton regard humide mais fermé dans ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Il bafouille, incapable de soutenir ton regard dans la lumière étrangement éblouissante de la lune. Je veux dire, je veux juste, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas m'aimer maintenant, cette nuit, parce que tu sais j'en ai vraiment besoin et ça me tue et tu pourras faire comme si rien ne s'était passé demain si tu le veux c'est juste que je voudrais, je voudrais que tu m'aimes rien que cette nuit. 

Pourquoi ? ce n'est qu'un murmure et pourtant vous en êtes tous deux assourdis et il hésite, la peur luisant au fond de ses yeux et dans un coin de ton esprit, tu penses à quel bon Gryffondor il aurait fait. 

Parce que... parce que je t'aime, souffle-t-il, la voix chevrotante et une larme unique s'échappe de ses grands yeux, dévalant sa joue pâle alors dans l'attente de ta réponse. 

T'asseyant lentement, tu lui répétes ce qu'il vient de dire. Tu m'aimes ? ta voix ferait honte à tout ton arbre généalogique, faible d'émotion, tremblante de peur et en même temps, pleine d'espoir. 

Il aquiesce et un cri étrange et rauque s'échappe de ta gorge, tu portes ta main à ta bouche, l'écrasant sous ta paume grande ouverte, fermant les yeux tandis que péniblement, l'idée que ton plus grand rêve est en train de devenir réalité fait le chemin jusqu'à ton esprit. Des mains tremblantes écartent les tiennes de tes lèvres et il se passe une seconde entre l'instant où tu entraperçois le visage de Harry et celui où tu te jettes sur lui, l'embrassant avec tout le désir qui te ronge depuis cinq longues années. Tu enroules tes bras autour de son cou, l'aspirant littéralement à travers votre baiser, sentant le délice suprême causé par ses mots te submerger et tu n'es que vaguement conscient d'être étendu sur le matelas tandis que vos pieds se débattent avec les draps et qu'il s'allonge sur toi. Tu écartes les cuisses, gémissant doucement en sentant le contact chatouilleux de ses jambes duveteuses se faufilant entre les tiennes, son bassin heurtant ton entrejambe quand il relève la tête pour plonger un regard ébloui dans le tien. Sort de silence, chuchotes-tu et ses yeux s'agrandissent alors que tu te tortilles sous lui en essayant d'enlever vos deux sous-vêtements. Il murmure ton nom avec émerveillement et tu l'aimes encore plus pour ne pas avoir attendu ça de toi. Il émet un sifflement lorsque ton érection jaillit hors de sa prison de tissu, effleurant son propre membre avant de s'y frotter, comme mue par une volonté propre. Le sort ? implores-tu et, saisissant ta baguette posée sur la table de nuit, il prononce la formule sans que vos yeux ne se lâchent. Tu lui souris en laissant rayonner tout ton bonheur. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, réclames-tu d'une voix étranglée en sachant qu'il obéira. Il te le dit à voix basse, laissant ses lèvres et ses syllabes tendres et brèves courir sur ta bouche comblée. Non, dis-tu, enroulant tes jambes autour de lui et soulevant ton bassin, dis-le moi quand tu seras en moi. 

A ces mots, son érection soubresaute en éclaboussant vos ventres de liquide séminal et tu gémis, ondulant doucement pour qu'il couvre à nouveau ton corps du sien et il cligne lentement des yeux, son regard vert flamboyant au-dessus de toi. Il marmonne un sort de lubrification et lorsque son sexe glisse à nouveau sur le tien, il est humide et brûlant et tu te mords la lèvre de frustration. Il glisse une main sous toi pour soulever tes hanches, dans un meilleur angle, la paume ouverte sur le bas de ton dos, le pouce posé sur ta dernière vertèbre, le petit doigt effleurant à peine l'orifice entre tes fesses. Il glisse lentement en toi et tu rougis, un peu honteux de ton gémissement d'inconfort aigu au moment où qu'il te dilate au-delà de tes limites. Il te regarde tressaillir d'un air effaré, les yeux agrandis par le choc. Personne n'a... personne ? lâche-t-il, ses yeux se fermant un long moment lorsque ton entrée déjà trop étroite se resserre autour de lui. 

Personne, lui dis-tu, personne d'autre que toi. Il prend une grande inspiration et, enroulant son deuxième bras autour de taille pour emboîter vos deux corps, il étouffe ton petit cri de douleur dans un baiser en s'enfonçant plus profondément encore en toi, reposant sur toi de tout son poids. Tout ton corps pulse de douleur et de plaisir mélangés, tes orteils se recroquevillent contre ses mollets et tes longues jambes l'enserrent, lui réclamant de bouger même si ton corps est en train de convulser autour de lui. Maintenant, souffles-tu, la respiration laborieuse, dis-le moi. Tu sens un frisson le parcourir - nervosité, appréhension, plaisir ? Tu ne sais pas mais tu sens les battements de ton coeur s'amoindrir dans l'effort de ne pas couvrir ses paroles. 

Il baisse les yeux vers toi, un air de grand sérieux peint sur son visage alors qu'il écarte une mèche argentée de tes yeux. Je t'aime, dit-il simplement et, à ta propre surprise, tu te mets à trembler. Ton corps tout entier est secoué de spasmes et puis il y a cette humidité dérangeante qui s'écoule de tes yeux. Oh, dieu, je t'aime, halètes-tu en attirant son visage vers toi pour étouffer tes sanglots d'extase avec ses lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard, vous vous séparez par manque d'air et le sourire qui illumine jusqu'à ses yeux te fait rougir de ta propre stupidité pour ne pas lui avoir avoué plus tôt. Vous restez un long moment blottis l'un dans l'autre, lui te caressant les cheveux, te racontant depuis combien de temps il t'aime (comment ne l'as-tu pas deviné quand il t'a demandé de l'embrasser en troisième année ?), t'embrassant entre chaque mot, attendant que ton corps se détende et l'accepte plus profond. Tu lâches un petit rire de délice à chaque fois que ses lèvres effleurent ta peau, tu n'y peux rien, tu as l'impression que ton coeur va éclater de bonheur face au miracle de son amour. 

Tu fermes les yeux pour l'embrasser profondément, caressant son palais de ta langue, et tu réalises que presque chaque parcelle de son être repose désormais contre toi. Tu frissonnes en ouvrant les yeux, désireux de voir exactement à quoi ressemble son corps quand il est contre et en toi mais tu es incapable de voir au-delà de son visage et de ses épaules magnifiques. Il remarque ta moue peinée et rit, et tu es heureux de le voir capable de faire la différence entre un vrai problème et le caprice d'avoir une bonne vue sur son corps nu et délicieux. J'ai besoin de te voir, halètes-tu en poussant sur ses épaules pour qu'il se recule, avant de couiner de protestation en sentant sa chair humide glisser hors de toi. Attends un peu, murmure-t-il en s'adossant à la tête de lit en enlaçant ta taille pour t'attirer sur lui, de manière à ce que les jambes que tu avais enroulées autour de son bassin te stabilisent maintenant que tu le chevauches. Tu baisses les yeux vers là où ton corps te brûle, en-dessous de ton érection languissante et dégoulinante, juste à temps pour le voir renfoncer son membre épais, long et chaud en toi. Tu suffoques de plaisir, tu sursautes en sentant son sexe heurter cette petite glande frémissante au fond de toi alors qu'il saisit tes hanches, te soulevant avant de relâcher sa prise, grognant lorsque la gravité t'attire vers le bas jusqu'à ce ce qu'il soit à nouveau enfoncé à toi jusqu'à la garde. 

Tu rougiras plus tard en te souvenant des mots qui se sont déversés de bouche. Tu as toujours été silencieux pendant le sexe auparavant mais la sensation de l'avoir en toi, combinée à la vue de lui te pilonnant par-dessous t'entraînent à psalmodier ton plaisir et ton amour, encore et encore, quémandant sa grosse queue plus fort, plus profond, plus vite parce que oh dieu tu l'aimes tellement que tu mourrais sans lui, oh mon dieu oui juste là baise-moi plus fort Harry oui, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... tu en serais mortifié si tu ne l'entendais pas te répondre plus fort et plus vulgairement encore, les lèvres mouillées de sueur alors qu'il te défonce encore et encore, faisant aller et venir ton bassin de ses mains, te dévorant des yeux, te disant des mots d'amour entre deux baisers, des promesses essoufflées et sirupeuses qui te font fondre comme neige au soleil, tu sens ta propre érection délaissée reposer toute droite contre ton ventre, dégoulinant copieusement comme pour implorer de l'attention. 

Tes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou et de ses épaules, tu veux l'avoir plus près de toi mais tu dois pousser dessus à chaque vague de plaisir qui te submerge. Assommé de plaisir, incapable de faire autre chose que te déhancher furieusement et gémir sur lui, sous ses coups de rein erratiques, tu poses à nouveau ton front sur le sien, soupirant en sentant ses doigts remonter le long de ton visage pour dégager tes cheveux de ton front. Sans vous lâcher du regard, vous vous embrassez et tu te sens divaguer à la limite de l'inconscience tandis qu'une terrible chaleur envahit lentement dans ton bas-ventre. Tu sais, souffle-t-il contre ta bouche, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne d'autre les yeux ouverts. 

Et, juste comme ça, tu jouis. 

Tu exploses en milles morceaux, la tête rejetée en arrière, le dos tendu et les épaules recroquevillées en courbant l'échine à te la briser, la tête pleine de tous ces baisers pour lesquels Harry a fermé les yeux, gardant cette partie de lui pour toi et tu hurles et tu pleures, ta peau s'embrasant sous la lune et les étoiles que Harry a créées pour toi. Ton dos est tellement courbé que tu tombes en arrière, tu pourrais presque en rire si ton sang n'était pas en train de bouillir dans tes veines et tu t'inquiètes faiblement de savoir si Harry et toi pouvez en mourir tandis qu'il s’effondre sur toi, criant d'une voix rauque en sentant ton canal se contracter autour de lui et effectuant quelques derniers coups de rein, presque dans les vapes, perdu dans le plaisir qu'il a pris grâce à toi. Tu te sens presque venir à nouveau en pensant que même si Harry l'a déjà fait avec d'autres, il ne les a jamais aimés ni ne les a regardés dans les yeux en jouissant, il ne s'est jamais perdu en eux et alors que tu es allongé là, à lui voler des baisers entre deux respirations erratiques et des sourires victorieux, amoureux, tu sais qu'il est aussi perdu que toi en te voyant littéralement briller dans ses yeux, sachant qu'il se verra dans les tiens. 

Il veut se dégager pour se blottir à côté de toi, t'enlacer fermement mais tu ne le laisses pas. Tu le veux comme il est, t'écrasant de son corps comme une marque de propriété vivante, avec la chaleur de son corps qui t'enveloppe et sa sueur qui coule sur toi. Vous finissez par trouver un compromis, il faufile ses jambes entre les tiennes au lieu de les laisser par-dessus, et il dégage une épaule pour glisser un bras autour de toi mais le principal demeure, son visage, enfoui dans ton cou. Je t'aime, marmonne-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, tout contre la peau tendre au-dessus de ton pouls et tu sens ses cils papillonner d'épuisement, attendant ta réponse pour s'endormir. Tu le serres contre toi et glisses une main dans ses boucles humides de sueur. Je t'aime, chuchotes-tu, souriant en le sentant se détendre puis s'alourdir dans son sommeil. Tu restes étendu là, à combattre la fatigue pendant des heures, juste pour que la sensation d'être avec lui submerge jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de ton être. Il m'aime, penses-tu en sentant tes paupières s'alourdir, il m'aime, et tu te blottis encore plus contre lui, des larmes de joie continuant à couler de tes yeux jusque dans ton profond sommeil. 

Quand tu ouvres les yeux, la lune a disparu, sa lueur douce éclipsée par le soleil matinal qui brille d'entre tes rideaux ouverts. Ouverts. Tu te réveilles en sursaut et découvres Crabbe et Goyle qui se tiennent au-dessus de toi et ouvrent de grands yeux en assimilant les draps chiffonnés, la légère odeur de sexe et la longue cuisse galbée qui dépasse des draps, trahissant la nudité de l'homme allongé sur et autour de toi. Harry. Harry qui te tient dans ses bras, Harry qui dort nu dans ton lit, Harry... Harry qui t'aime. 

Euh, fais-tu, rougissant en voyant tes autres camarades de dortoir regarder avec grand intérêt celui qui partage ton lit. Je peux tout expliquer, euh... Harry remue, murmurant contre ta poitrine et y déposant de petits baisers dans son sommeil. 

Pas la peine, chef, marmonne Goyle embarrassé, au fait, on sait déjà. 

Harry soupire contre ta peau, ses paupières papillonnent puis se ferment à nouveau, tendant son visage pour attraper tes lèvres dans un petit baiser humide. Bonjour, marmonne-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, t'aime. 

Je t'aime aussi, murmures-tu, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse au meilleur moyen de l'informer de votre public. Avant que tu aies pu échafauder le moindre plan, Zabini prend la relève.

Hé, Harry ! s'exclame-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Pas mal, ton sort de silence !

Il se fige dans tes bras avant de se redresser d'un bond et de se mettre à border les draps autour de toi, son mouvement ayant mis à jour ton corps visiblement comblé et as un rire devant ce réflexe protecteur. Quoi ? aboie-t-il à l'adresse de Zabini, lui lançant un regard noir et le défiant de gâcher ce moment. Alors que tu admires l'efficacité de son regard même en l'absence de ses lunettes, tu es frappé par la réponse de Zabini. Tu rougis. Harry n'a jamais été très bon en sorts de silence. 

Zabini a un sourire diabolique en voyant le rouge monter à tes joues. Eh oui ! dit-il sournoisement, les yeux étincelants de méchanceté, on a tout entendu !  
Il attrape son oreiller, s'assoit dessus les jambes écartées et se met à se déhancher dessus en rejetant la tête en arrière, imitant la voix d'Harry avec une précision troublante. Oh putain, oh dieu oui, Drago, t'es si putain de serré, dieu je t'aime tellement, vas-y bébé resserre-toi, oui comme ça oh putain j'adore avoir ma bite en toi, c'est si bon, si chaud, si serré... oh... oh... oh mon dieu oui, oui, Drago putain oui, je t'aime tellement ne t'arrête pas, chevauche-moi, mon dieu oui, chevauche-moi plus fort bébé, je t'aime, je t'aime... oh mon dieu Drago OUI !!!

Harry tourne au rose, au violet puis au bordeaux en l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de plonger la tête sous les couvertures et de se cacher dans ton giron. Pitié, dis-moi que je ne ressemble pas à ça, geint-il contre ton ventre et tu tressaillis en sentant ses lèvres te chatouiller. Le rugissement de rire de Zabini vous indique qu'il le soupçonne de se livrer à une toute autre activité ; Harry émerge de sous les draps pour lui lancer un regard noir. Tu retiens difficilement un sourire idiot quand Goyle pose une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, grommelle-t-il gentiment en lançant un regard dégoûté à Blaise, j'ai le lit juste à côté du sien et je l'ai entendu se branler sur vous. Il te sourit et Blaise arrête aussitôt de rire. Je pense qu'il a joui en criant plus fort que vous deux réunis. Dieu du ciel, parfois tu adores tes amis.

Harry sourit timidement à Goyle qui s'exclame "il était temps, merde !" et Crabbe a un grand sourire en levant les deux pouces, tandis que Blaise remet son oreiller à sa place en fusillant tes gardes du corps du regard. 

Harry se tourne vers toi, rayonnant, pour t'embrasser passionnément, et ses bras se glissent autour de toi pour tracer "Je t'aime" dans ton dos, superposant chaque mot. Tu lui souris d'un air coupable avant d'écraser ta bouche sur la sienne. Je t'aime, dit-il. 

Et c'est là que le rêve s'arrête. 

Car chacun de ces souvenirs embrouillés, et erronés est la récompense que tu t'accordes pour avoir traversé un jour de plus, pour avoir simplement réussi à respirer en son absence, car dans chacun des moments de bonheur dont tu t'autorises à rêver, ton coeur trouve la faille qui fait obstacle à la fin heureuse que tu désires tant.   
Tu as tenté tellement de fois de passer outre ces obstacles, tu es sûr qu'avec le temps tu réussiras à façonner une fin heureuse crédible mais au plus profond de toi, tu sais que c'est impossible. 

Pour chaque baiser volé il y a ce professeur fourbe et dérangé prêt à tout pour ramener son maître et pousser le Harry de onze ans devant un miroir trompeur dans lequel ses parents lui sourient et une pierre rouge sang ramène un monstre. 

Pour chaque instant où il se serre contre toi pour le simple plaisir de ton contact, il y a ce fantôme de seize ans au coeur de fou, prêt à envoyer un serpent gigantesque plonger ses crochets dans la chair de Harry pour le punir de son statut de Sang-Mêlé, puis à le laisser empoisonné, agonisant, au fin fond d'une caverne que tu n'aurais jamais pu trouver. 

Tu savais qu'il qu'il payerait cher son bonheur, alors tu aurais empêché son parrain de le trouver, et tu l'aurais éloigné de la seule famille qui lui reste et les Détraqueurs en auraient aspiré l'âme, le laissant vide et seul comme tu l'es aujourd'hui. 

Ensuite, ah oui ! le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. N'est-ce pas à propos que toute la bonté qu'il déploie soit récompensée par un tel honneur ? Tu vois son corps se contorsionner sur une pierre tombale aussi clairement que si c'était le tien, son énergie vitale aspirée pour ramener à la vie ce que tu es censé servir et chérir, et que tu hais pourtant. 

Ou encore la cinquième année, où la passion qui te consume le cœur n'a d'égal que la brûlure de la monstruosité qui court dans les veines de Harry, et tout ce qui reste de la présence de Voldemort en lui après s'être retiré comme la marée sur le sol, est la silhouette glacée et silencieuse de Harry, abattu de la main de Voldemort comme l'avait prédit la prophétie. 

Tous ces destins contrastés, emmêlés, se creusent un chemin tels des lames aiguisées, depuis la réalité jusqu'au monde doux, feutré et sublime de tes rêves pour y détruire la seule chose qui te tient encore debout. 

Harry. 

Quelque part, dans un recoin de ton esprit, tu trouves une fin en adéquation à ton conte de fées et même si elle ne colle pas aux événements que tu as traversés dans la réalité, elle reste tout de même plus proche de la réalité que tu ne le voudrais. Il existe une fin, la seule fin qui t'apporte quelque réconfort dans de ta douleur et ta tristesse. Harry qui te regarde, des larmes d'horreur et de trahison coulant sur ses joues pâles, les yeux fixés sur ton avant-bras gauche. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme mais il est trop blessé par ta trahison pour parler, ou peut-être que tu ne peux simplement pas supporter d'imaginer les mots qu'il te dirait. Même dans ton rêve, tu es incapable de justifier la marque qui souille ta peau dans ce monde comme dans l'autre, tu ne peux pas lui parler de ce petit garçon, qui a grandi bercé par les histoires de celui qui sauverait le monde, qui arrêterait les méchants et les enverrait très loin, ni de comment cet enfant, avec foi, a écrit à l'aide à ce garçon des années durant jusqu'à l'été où on a décidé d'en faire un monstre, ce même été où il a posé les yeux pour la première fois sur le Garçon qui a survécu et s'est mis à aimer, à espérer, à rêver. Tu ne peux pas lui parler des rêves de cet enfant, en vérité ils ont été chassés par les larmes et le sang il y déjà longtemps déjà, alors c'est avec soulagement que tu reçois le sort qu'il te lance, vif et intense comme le vert de ses yeux. Tu as toujours su que tu pourrais te noyer dans ses yeux et y mourir. C'est ce que tu fais. 

Mais c'est seulement dans ta tête. Si tu pouvais tuer ton coeur, ton amour aussi facilement que tu imagines ta propre mort, alors tu survivrais certainement. Tu as survécu jusque-là, tu as vu des horreurs, enduré des terreurs et des fardeaux qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à porter jusqu'à devenir le jeune homme que tu es aujourd'hui, encore surpris de sentir son coeur continuer de battre chaque fois qu'il passe près de toi. 

Parfois tu te demandes si tu en as fait assez, si tu as supporté plus que tu en es capable, pris plus de coups qu'il n'en fallait pour te tuer, et tu dois sûrement, oui sûrement avoir mérité une récompense ? Peut-être que tu pourrais recommencer du début, dire que tu es désolé, lui prendre la main et la serrer fort, espérer qu'il ne te la retire pas, mendier le plus petit sourire ou mot gentil de sa part, peut-être que tes rêves ne sont pas condamnés en être, peut-être pourrait-il te voir, juste toi, juste une fois, te voir vraiment et comprendre. Peut-être que tu pourrais cesser de survivre et vivre juste pour être près de lui. 

Puis ton bras te brûle et tu sens une noirceur pointer au fond de ton esprit, tu sens la brûlure et la morsure de d'une haine qui n'est pas la tienne et qui est toute entière dirigée contre lui. Rapproche-toi de lui, t'a dit un jour ton père, sois son ami et un jour... il avait fermé son poing d'un coup, avec un sourire sinistre. Tu es donc sa Némésis, tu le rabaisses, le blesses, le hais face au monde et tu tisses une toile de rêves dans ton crâne pour amortir ta chute lorsque sanglotant, que tu sombres chaque nuit dans des songes où une voix humilie et rit de ton amour, ses yeux rouges fixés sur lui, encore et toujours, implacables.

Ils veulent que tu sois proche de lui, assez proche pour le briser. Tu franchis le dernier pas qui vous sépare et tu peux maintenant sentir ton torse contre le sien, tête brûlée de Gryffondor avec les pieds bien ancrés au sol, et tu inclines la tête pour lui répondre du mieux que tu peux, avec la seule vérité qu'il t'est permis de lui dire.  
Tu serais déjà mort, craches-tu, ce n'est ni spirituel, ni acerbe, mais c'est tout ce que tu peux dire. Il recule, la lèvre retroussée de mépris face à ta réponse ô combien prévisible et tu es heureux de sentir la douleur diffuse de la colère frustrée dans ton avant-bras, brûlant dans ta tête, tu pourrais presque rire du mécontentement du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sent Harry s'éloigner, seulement chaque pas qu'il fait et qui le sépare de toi étire dangereusement les fils fragiles qui te tiennent debout, qui te font respirer. 

A chaque pas qu'il fait, tu sens le Harry qui t'aime perdre peu à peu consistance et chaque tentative pour le ranimer est avortée face à la réalité de son indifférence. Tu revois son visage qui te sourit dans la lumière du soleil, tu réalises avec désespoir que cette bouche n'a rien de la sienne et brutalement le soleil disparaît, il n'a jamais brillé d'étoile ni de lune au-dessus de ton lit et Harry ne t'a jamais aimé ni même a jamais souhaité être ton ami. 

Ne m'oublie pas.

Alors tu restes là à le regarder s'éloigner, à l'écart de tes sois-disant amis au beau milieu du couloir, le visage déformé par l'angoisse, des larmes silencieuses te brûlant le visage et tu sais que si tu l'appelais, il se retournerait pour te regarder, il te verrait avec le cœur au bord des lèvres, tombant en morceaux, te vidant de ton sang, mourant d'amour pour lui. 

Mais tu ne l'appelles pas, et il ne se retourne pas, et en ce moment tu es le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu.

Fin.

Fin.


End file.
